


Sweets

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: twitter: @yulaty #yulatyfic





	

ส่วนนิ่ม ๆ ตรงหน้าท้องโพมาจากของหวาน  
เบนไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยว่ามันอร่อยตรงไหน แค่สีสันที่จ้านจัดเกินกว่าจะเป็นของกิน เขาก็ไม่อยากจะแตะแล้ว อีกอย่าง ทั้งพ่อและแม่ก็เตือนอยู่เสมอว่าหากทานมากไปฟันจะผุ มันเป็นอาหารชนิดหนึ่งที่มีผลเสียต่อฟัน แค่นั้นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่หนักมากพอจะทำให้เบน โซโลไม่แตะมันสักครั้งเลย

โพชอบทานทั้งคัพเค้ก ลูกอม โดนัทเคลือบน้ำตาล ช็อคโกแลต ถึงจะเป็นฟองดูวทานกับผลไม้แต่มันก็ยังเป็นช็อคโกแลต

โพพยายามหลายครั้ง ออดอ้อนสารพัดสิ่งจนสุดท้าย ผลิตผลจากเมล็ดโกโก้นั่นก็เป็นของหวานชิ้นแรกที่เบนทานจนได้ เขามักจะหยิบช็อคโกแลตบาร์มีความเข้มข้นของผงโกโก้เจ็ดสิบเปอร์เซนต์มาทานเมื่อเครียด มันทำให้ผ่อนคลายได้ดีนะ แถมยังช่วยให้หัวใจแข็งแรง แต่โพเห็นทีไรก็บ่นอุบ มันไม่หวาน พูดอย่างนั้นแล้วก็เบะปาก

วันดีคืนดีโพก็ขึ้นมาบนห้องนอน บ้านเราอยู่ใกล้กัน ครอบครัวเราสนิทกันมาก แถมผู้ปกครองทั้งสองฝ่ายก็รู้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเราสองคนเป็นยังไง อายุก็ไม่เด็กเท่าไหร่แล้ว การทำอย่างนี้จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก โพมีกล่องไอศกรีมถ้วยใหญ่กว่ามือนิดหน่อยติดมาด้วย อ่า นั่นของโปรดลุงชิวอี้ เบนไม่เคยทานหรอก ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะมีส่วนผสมของนม หลายคนชอบ แต่เบนไม่ เขาชอบอาหารร้อน ดื่มน้ำอุณหภูมิห้อง น้อยอย่างที่จะยอมทานแบบเย็น พวกเครื่องดื่ม นม บางทีก็กาแฟ แน่นอนว่าอเมริกาโน่เข้มข้นแบบที่แม่เห็นทีไรก็ส่ายหัวพูดยิ้ม ๆ ว่าเขานี่มันลูกชายฮาน โซโลแท้ ๆ

หลังจากแก้โจทย์เคมีข้อที่สามเสร็จ เบนปิดหนังสือ หันไปมองคนที่ยังนั่งพื้น เอนหลังพิงเตียงกินไอศกรีมไม่พูดไม่จา ไม่รู้เป็นอะไรหรืองอนใครมา อาจจะเป็นเขา? ไม่รู้สิ โพไม่ได้พูดอะไรเลยนี่นา

เบนนั่งลงตรงข้ามโพ เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโตกว่าโพนิดหน่อย คงเพราะอีกฝ่ายนั่งหลังงอเลยอยู่ต่ำกว่าระดับสายตา เบนนึกในใจ เอนแต่ร่างกายส่วนบนเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย มองหาคำตอบ โพมองเขาตอบ วางถ้วยไอศกรีมลง

“มองอะไร จะกินด้วยกันเหรอ” โพถาม

“อยากให้กินไหม” เบนตอบกลับด้วยคำถาม แบ้วอีกฝ่ายก็เสสายตาไปทางอื่น “จะตามใจฉันหรือไง อย่าฝืนเลย นายไม่ชอบนี่”

เบะอีกแล้ว ซิกเนเจอร์ของโพ ดาเมรอน ถ้าไม่ใช่ยิ้มสดใสจนดวงอาทิตย์ต้องอาย ก็การเบะปากงอแงที่เห็นแล้วอยากจะเอาใจตามใจทุกอย่างเพื่อทวงคืนเอารอยยิ้มกลับมานี่ล่ะ

“ป้อนสิ” เขากดยิ้มมุมปาก แล้วในจังหวะที่โพกำลังตักครีมที่เริ่มละลายไปยางส่วนจากในกล่องออกมา เบนก็แย่งมันไปวางข้าง ๆ ฉวยโอกาสเอาตอนที่อีกคนไม่ระวังปิดริมฝีปากของเราสองคนเข้าด้วยกัน

คุกกี้แอนด์ครีม บนกล่องเขียนบอกไว้อย่างนั้น  
รสนม กับช็อคโกแลตจาง ๆ ยังติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้นของโพ เบนเชยคางคนตัวเล็กขึ้น รุกจูบดูดดื่มมากขึ้นอีก

อร่อยดี  
เริ่มเข้าใจบ้างแล้วว่าทำไมโพถึงชอบทาน

ในตอนที่เขาผละออก หน้าของโพแดงจัดเหมือนสตรอว์เบอร์รี งกเงิ่น ทำอะไรไม่ถูก สุดท้ายก็หยิบถ้วยไอศกรีมมาปิดฝา บอกว่าจะเอาลงไปเก็บ เดี๋ยวจะกลับขึ้นมา เบนพยักหน้ารับรู้ มองแผ่นหลังของอีกคนหายไปทางประตู

เบนว่าหลังจากนี้เขาอยากจะลองชิมของหวานชนิดอื่น ๆ เพิ่มอีก  
...แน่นอนว่าจากปากของโพแบบนี้นี่แหละ

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @yulaty #yulatyfic


End file.
